Dentro de mi
by angeles-sama 99
Summary: Es bien cierto que los ojos son el espejo del alma.
1. Chapter 1

hola estoy aqui presente para traerles una nueva historia sin mas preambulos los dejo leer.

Advertencia: A.U Occ

Disclaimer: Inuyasha no me pertenece ami si no a su creadora la maravillosa Rumiko Takahashi, a excepción de los creados por mi.

Epilogo 

Despertó agitada después de una noche llena de pesadillas sus sueños la predominaban aquellos que creía ya muertos y olvidados, pero no era así nada es tan sencillo, tomó los zapatos altos de Chanel fue a su armario y escogió lo de siempre, una traje sastre color negro, entró a la ducha es lo que siempre le consolaba la tibieza del agua caer por su cuerpo llevándose al único testigo de esas crueles pesadillas.

Después de cambiarse y ponerse a línea bajo para tomar su desayuno y la encontró ahora la única mujer que la había tolerado y seguía haciéndolo

-Buenos días señora  
-Buenos días Charlotte-que tenían de bueno ese día en especial, nada.  
-le sirvo lo de siempre  
-si-su tono era de exasperación y es que porque siempre hacia la misma pregunta si ya sabía la respuesta. Charlotte era menuda de unos 40 años tez blanca cabello castaño acanado, ojos de color miel, labios delgados, una mujer bastante guapa y a pesar de su edad aún se conservaba, colocó un plato de granola con yogurt natural frente a ella, quién comenzó a devorarla, después de un desayuno rutinario, bajó despacio las escaleras, ése día lo haría así no tenía ganas de tomar el elevador con más personas, las escaleras le parecían largas pero no lo suficientes como para poder calmar sus muy acelerados pensamientos, llegó a la parte del sótano y con paso firme llego hasta su Audi color negro, salió disparada como de costumbre hasta llegar al semáforo que se encontraba en rojo, miró la luz como si algo le recordase.

Me encontraba debajo de mi cama los gritos y el regaño reciente de mi padre para que me escondiera debajo de mi cama me hacían estremecer, apenas con 15 años sabía que algo andaba mal, sin hacer ruido salí de mi reciente escondite y baje las escaleras que daban a la sala y vi a tres tipo delante de mi papá y de mi mamá mi hermano yacía en el piso cubierto de sangre sus rostros daban hacia mi hace que pude ver, mi papá tenia ensangrentada la cara, mi mamá lloraba a mares y al igual que mi papá esta lastimada, un tipo la abofeteo y cuando ella cayó al piso un maldito se le echo encima y comenzó a violarla, gruesas lagrimas caían ya por mis mejillas yo no estaba ahí porque mi padre me había protegido y ahora me sentía culpable del haberle contestado, tal vez si lo hubiera hecho rápido mi hermano estaría ahora conmigo y no ahí abajo en esas condiciones, mamá gritaba y papá también los dos se veían con tremenda angustia lo podía ver lo descifraba, me estaba volviendo loca al presenciar algo así cuando el maldito termino volteo y vio a mi hermano y sin piedad le disparo el solo se movió un poco y quedo tumbado ahí, tape mi boca para no gritar y mis lágrimas aumentaron, mi mamá aulló de dolor y otro más le disparo en medio de la cabeza, el pánico me embargo y ahogue un grito a mi padre le paso lo mismo y ahora no pude evitar gritar los tres sujetos me vieron y yo me llene de pánico, sus ojos del de en medio eran rojos como la sangre, corrí hacia mi habitación y cerré con seguro y abrí la ventana, antes de saltar escuche sus paso presurosos por las escaleras, la caída fue dura pero resistí los tres me miraron y se apresuraron abajo ,corrí lo más rápido posible trepe un árbol y por fin me sentí segura, espere a que amaneciera para poder volver, cuando llegue vi a mi familia sobre el suelo en un charco de sangre, subí a mi habitación y fui por mi mochila amarilla fui al cuarto de papa y mama y saque todo el dinero que había y salí para no volver jamás...

El claxon de un auto la saco de sus recuerdos se había quedado varada hay y sin más arranco estaba perturbada por los recuerdos las lágrimas que mojaban se secaban conforme el viento le golpeaba en la cara hasta que ya no se veía rastro de ellas, su rostro ahora era duro y frio, inexpresivo al igual que sus ojos color chocolate, pero alguien que la conociera bien se podía dar cuenta de que estos estaban llenos de dolor, de angustia, sufrimiento y sobre todo la tristeza...

Cap.1 

Cristina ha estado más irritante que de costumbre no puedo creer que ella lleve mi editorial en la cual tengo acciones es inteligente en lo que hace, ha venido desde nueva york para alardear sobre la nueva adquisición de su poder, yo solo escucho, si quisiera pulverizaría su empresa en un abrir y cerrar de ojos pero no lo hare solo porque no me apetece y espero a que me haga una mala jugada de nuevo para ahora no tener piedad, mi asistente Paula ya está jodiendo con mi próxima reunión, Cristina al escucharla por fin se despide  
-Nos vemos sessh espero y nos veamos pronto  
-Claro-Claro que no me apetece verla de nuevo, los dos salimos de mi oficina y Paula como siempre me coquetea, estoy más que harto pero es buena en su trabajo  
-Sala de reuniones C  
Marcho hacia el décimo piso, el elevador es rápido y eficiente así que llego rápido pero justo cuando salgo tropiezo con un estúpida, cae al piso, cuando me mira sus ojos chocolate están furiosos pero puedo ver algo más, se levanta y me abofetea  
-imbécil-da media vuelta y camina veo su cabello azabache ondear mientras lo hace, esto me ha dejado furioso, llego a la sala y ya están todos incluso la dueña de la empresa con quien me aliare. Nos vemos y ella se sorprende y sonroja me ha reconocido, una sonrisa perversa surca sus labios, me doy cuenta de que esto será interesante, sonrió de la misma manera  
-Muy buenos días Higurashi-san  
-Buenos días Taisho-san-me mira, puedo ver en sus ojos que no está para nada bien pero me pregunto por qué puedo ver tan fácil atreves de ellos, la respuesta aun no la sé pero es algo que pronto quiero averiguar  
-Higurashi-san le apetece algo-sonrió para mis adentros sigue sonrojándose,  
-solo Kagome por favor-dice con una sonrisa tierna, veo sus ojos y de inmediato quedo prendado de estos son tan profundos con un brillo especial que me atrae-y un café estaría bien-dejo de mirarlos para hacerle una señal a paula quien sale disparada para traer lo que le han pedido, comenzamos a hablar sobre la adquisición y las acciones cosas aburridas, noto que es muy inteligente y más atractiva de lo que me había dado cuenta, cuando acaba me paro y de inmediato salgo tengo que ir por los jodidos papeles y en el camino no pienso en nada más que en sus ojos, tan fríos pero tan reveladores, tan llenos de secretos, quiero saber por qué, que ocultan y sobre todo quiero sanar el dolor que hay en ellos porque algo de ella me resulta familiar y cercano.  
Después de cerrar el trato le estrecho la mano ella duda un segundo pero al final lo hace, cuándo su mano toca la mía, una corriente recorre mi cuerpo ella me suelta rápidamente y me mira con ojos grandes y asustados, se despide nerviosamente y sale a toda prisa con sus guardaespaldas detrás de ella.

Esto ha sido de lo más raro pero interesante, anhelo verla de nuevo quiero saber por qué sus ojos desprenden ese miedo, de nuevo regreso a mi oficina para poder trabajar, simplemente me quiero distraer de eso, sé que no la volveré a ver, así que me tengo que hacer a la jodida idea, pero ¡joder! la deseo, es atractiva inteligente y tiene algo que me llama algo que me atrae, llamó a paula tengo que resolver esto inmediatamente o no poder seguir con mi trabajo  
-paula pon en la línea a Higurashi-  
-pero...  
-me importa un carajo hazlo-da un respingo y sale, me paro estoy fastidiado conmigo mismo así que voy por un vaso de whisky tengo que sacar toda esta maldita frustración, nunca me había pasado esto con nadie, ¡porque diablos ocurre ahora!, golpeo el escritorio estoy furioso de pronto suena el teléfono  
-la señorita Higurashi está en la línea uno  
-gracias-con el dedo tembloroso pulso para poder tomar la llamada-hola  
-hola ¿qué pasa?  
-nada  
-entonces por qué me llamas interrumpes mi trabajo-¡joder que es fría!  
-lo siento señorita Higurashi solamente quería ser cortes para invitarla a cenar para festejar lo del contrato pero veo que esta de muy mal humor-  
-lo siento Taisho-san pero es que mi trabajo me implica muchas responsabilidades, pero si me lo propusiera de una mejor manera tal vez saldría a festejar lo del contrato-esta mujer es exasperante pero deseo verla  
-bueno Higurashi ¿le gustaría salir a cenar conmigo?  
-claro Taisho-san y ¿en dónde?-  
-yo paso por usted a su residencia a las 8:30 de la noche está de acuerdo-  
-claro, hasta entonces-  
-hasta entonces-joder que me exaspera pero nunca antes alguien había logrado eso con tanta facilidad así que sonrió para mis adentros esto será más interesante de lo que yo pensé.

Las horas han pasado rápido tanto que me doy cuenta de que es hora de que vaya a mi departamento para ponerme presentable, quiero que se lleve una buena impresión de mí, salgo y Paula con su más que "profesional" despedida, esta mujer sí que me saca de quicio, es como todas solo se interesan en un maldito rostro, en el dinero o la fama, conducir 30 minutos es más que agotador para mí pero no quiero depender de un chofer, es lo que siempre me ha molestado desde pequeño, al llegar me doy cuenta de que todo está en orden como siempre Catherine siempre lo hace así, me sorprende que siga aquí, voy a mi habitación y saco mi traje de color negro y una corbata color plata, salgó y detrás de mí Richard siguiéndome en la Jeep de siempre, en el camino hacia la residencia de Higurashi solo pienso en volver a ver sus hermosos ojos chocolate y cuando menos me doy cuenta estoy frente a su departamento, subo hasta el onceavo piso y toco a su enorme puerta, sin esperar mucho sale con un vestido color vino, largo y que acentúa cada una de sus curvas, con paso grácil sale, y caminamos hasta el ascensor  
-Buenas noches señorita Higurashi, se ve hermosa  
-Muchas gracias Señor Taisho  
-vamos solo Sesshomaru  
-está bien Sesshomaru, entonces solo Kagome  
-está bien a donde te gustaría ir  
-no lo sé a dónde sea-el ascensor para y salimos la conduzco a mi Audi  
-vaya lindo auto  
-si-le abro la puerta y entra en el asiento del copiloto doy la vuelta y entro y o pongo en marcha, se exactamente a donde ir.

23/04/2014 10:00 pm ¿Reviews?

espero y les guste dejen sus reviews para saber aclaro de una vez no use el guion largo ya que estoy en un ciber y es poco tiempo para pasar todos los capítulos tal y como los tengo en mi libreta, espero y me entiendan, en cuanto paguen el Internet en casa comienzo como debe de ser, nos leemos pronto.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, aqui de nuevo, se que me van a querer matar, pero es que si ya saben como soy, pa´ que confian ok no ya me callo y mejor ¡A leer!

Advertencia: AU Occ  
Disclaimer: Inuyasha no me pertenece si no a su creadora la maravillosa Rumiko Takahashi, a excepción de los creados por mí.

Capitulo 2

Aparco mientras de reojo observo como ella guarda su teléfono en su pequeña cartera, bajo de mi auto y le abro la puerta, me sonríe y baja, le ofrezco mi brazo y entramos, es un restaurante elegante e íntimo, justo lo que necesito, la interrogare, hasta que consiga algo más, aparte de que es mi socia.

—No creo que le sorprenda saber que este es mi restaurante favorito—asiento—Es tan bien el mío—ella me sonríe y entramos.  
—Bueno, y aparte de que ya somos socios, a que se debe la celebración—sonrió, debo ser claro, odio los rodeos  
—Bueno, la verdad es que es más, porque usted llamo mi atención—ella abre un poco los ojos alarmada.  
—La atención en forma de amistad, fraternal…—la interrumpo, odio tanto los malditos rodeos.  
—No, me refiero a sentimentalmente, usted me gusta, señorita Higurashi—ella trata de tomar la servilleta y veo que las manos le tiemblan.  
—Lo lamento, pero…—  
—No tienes ninguna excusa para no intentarlo—baja la mirada, y es algo de lo que menos quiero, fue por su mirada por la que centre mi atención en ella  
—Acaso cree que muerdo—una risita nerviosa sale de sus labios  
—No es eso Taisho, lo que pasa es que yo no estoy…—esto me enfurece, no estoy de humor como para un no por respuesta  
— ¿Lista? Mire Higurashi, soy un hombre que sabe lo que quiere, y por el momento una de las cosas que quiero es a usted—levanta la mirada y me sonríe victoriosa, o no mujer, esta vez no.  
—Dígame Taisho, usted me quiere a mi ¿O solo mi cuerpo? Que si lo que busca es solo sexo…—sus malditas palabras hacen que mi sangre hierva.  
—Oh Higurashi, yo no soy como esa bola de cerdos, yo la quiero a usted, su cuerpo por el momento no me interesa, y el sexo, no me es algo muy indispensable en la vida, he de admitirlo, es algo maravilloso, pero no es lo que busco en estos momentos—la sonrisa se le borra poco a po, y sé que la he dejado muda, así es Kagome, no quiero solo tu cuerpo—Le propongo un trato, salga conmigo todo un año, y si no se logra enamorar de mí, le aseguro que le daré lo que usted desee, pero si en ese año usted se enamora de mí, se casara conmigo—ella me ve sorprendida y sonríe—Trato—le estiro la mano y ella la estrecha con firmeza.

—Mañana pasare por ti, para ir al trabajo amor—ella asiente, acerco mi rostro al suyo y le doy un casto beso en los labios—Descansa—doy la vuelta dejándola ahí, con un leve sonrojo, la tendré, de una forma u otra.

Me toco los labios, ¿Por qué accedí a esto? El solo saldrá lastimado, como lo salió Koga, le termine rompiendo el corazón de mil formas, que no quiero volver a hacerlo con alguien más, él es tan malditamente guapo, que no fijarse en el sería un pecado ¿Qué diablos he hecho?  
—Charlotte, me puedes preparar un té negro—ella asiente y va a la cocina a hacer lo que le pedí, me quito los tacones y mi estatura disminuye los diez centímetros que estos me regalaban, Charlotte me ve y sonríe—Pasa de nuevo mi niña—asiento, ella lo sabe—No te mortifiques, y disfruta lo poco que según tu durara tu felicidad—sé que debería de hacer eso, pero es que me cuenta tanto trabajo no pensar en lo que sufrirá—Piensa por una vez en ti—ella desaparece y me quedo pensando es sus palabras, pero ¡¿Cómo pensar en mí, como ser feliz si alguien de los dos va a terminar sufriendo?!

—Perdónenme padre, madre, hermano—junto mis manos para pedir una plegaria por ellos, sé que donde quiera que estén, me cuidaran, y me desearan todo el bien posible, a pesar de haber sido yo la responsable de la muerte de mi hermano—Espero que estén bien, yo estoy un poco confundida—rio ante mis palabras—Desearía que me pusieran dar alguna señal, de que debo hacer—miro el cielo desde el balcón—Mas a ti madre, espero saber qué hacer, no quiero que nadie más sufra por mi culpa, no quiero que nadie más sienta dolor, por mí—el viento sopla y me siento reconfortada al pensar que es una caricia de mi madre—Por favor, ayúdame—siento mis parpados tan pesados de pronto, que sin más me voy a la cama.

11:48 p.m 07/08/15 ¿Reviews?

Sé que no tarde, días, nooooo, ni semanas, nooooo, no meses, noooooo, sino años, bueno algo así, pero es que tuve que hacer muchas modificaciones y pues ni modo, nada que le pueda hacer, espero que así se le entienda más a los diálogos, si es así díganmelo, ya muy pronto al calor de las llamas, es que bendito libro, lo pierdo y encuentro, además pronto epilogo de El dueño de mi destino, al fin, es que es largiiiiisimo, pero en fin, saben que las amo y les mando besos con musha musha euforia.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola, mejor no digo nada ahorita y les dejo una notal al final ¡A leer!

Advertencia: Au Occ Contenido Sexual  
Disclaimer: Inuyasha no me pertenece si no a su creadora la maravillosa Rumiko Takahashi, a excepción de los creados por mí.

Capitulo III

Me levanto perezosa, dormí como bebé, observo el reloj y me doy cuenta de que son las nueve de la mañana, salto de la cama, se supone que Charlotte debió haberme despertado, salgo a la cocina aun en pijama y la veo cocinando, y sentado en la isla de mi cocina esta el— ¡Charlotte me puedes empacar algo de comida, se me ha hecho muy tarde! —ella frunce el entrecejo y el voltea a verme, me sonríe y recorre mi cuerpo con su ansiosa mirada.

Recuerdo que estoy en pijama y me avergüenzo—Señorita Higurashi, recuerde que hoy no va a trabajar—parpadeo varias veces—Hoy es Domingo—suspiro cansada, es por eso que no sonó la alarma, me relajo y me acerco a la isla.

—Buenos días cariño—me dice él y me acerco dispuesta a estrecharle la mano, él la toma y me jala, haciendo que termine en su pecho viéndolo hacia arriba, con delicadeza besa mis labios y al separarse me sonríe, siento mis mejillas arder y mis pensamientos de a poco se vuelven turbulentos.

—Me tengo que cambiar—el ensancha su sonrisa—Para mí te vez hermosa—Y ahora siento que toda mi cara arde—Creo que lo único más hermoso que verte recién levantada, seria ver abrir tus hermosos ojos por la mañana—Lo único que quiero es escapar de aquí, de a poco me suelta—Me voy a bañar—el asiente y se vuelve a sentar en el taburete y toma su taza de café caliente, me voy a mi habitación tratando de huir de él.

* * *

Me meto bajo el chorro de agua fría, y de a poco comienzo a llorar, no quiero, no quiero que él se enamore de mi—Lo siento—golpeo la pared, porque no puedo llevar una vida tranquila, porque yo sé que si mi vida fuera normal, estoy cien por ciento segura que el seria el amor de mi vida.

Sé que lo podría amar incondicionalmente, pero sé que descubriendo mi pasado, el huira de mi—Por qué…—golpeo una vez más la pared, estoy tan frustrada, observo mis dedos y estos han comenzado a arrugarse, me baño rápidamente y salgo rápidamente a vestirme.

* * *

— ¿Quiere café? —Asiento y me siento al lado de él, veo que está trabajando en su Tablet, Charlotte me acerca una taza blanca con café y un parque de arándanos, huelo el café y suspiro, este aroma me conforta muchísimo.

— ¿Quieres hacer algo hoy? —me pregunta escribiendo algunas cosas, lo pienso, después de todo, tener la oportunidad de salir con alguien es confortante, pienso que llevo tiempo queriendo ir a un jardín botánico—Me gustaría ir a el zoológico y al jardín botánico que está ahí, el asiente y yo le doy una mordida al panque, esta delicioso.

—Nos vamos—asiento y tomo mi bolsa de color negro, voy vestida tan casual que hasta yo me siento extraña, ya estoy acostumbrada a los trajes o a los vestidos de coctel, y a los vestidos todos elegantes, pero me doy cuenta que esto es muy cómodo, tiene meses incluso creo que años desde que Salí con alguien a una "Cita"

* * *

Bajamos hasta el estacionamiento, vamos hasta su auto y el me abre la puerta—Gracias—le digo mientras subo al auto, cierra la puerta y sube—Bueno en marcha—asiento entusiasmada.

Ella es simplemente hermosa, el ver como el viento acaricia su piel es hermoso, esta tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que ni me nota, pero sé que lo que ella hace es simplemente tratar de hacer que yo renuncie a ella, pero eso no pasara.

Es tan hermosa que no puedo imaginar a nadie más que a ella a mi lado, llegamos al zoológico y estaciono, me bajo y le abro la puerta, es tan educada que eso me hace que me guste más, tomo su mano y vamos a comprar la entradas, la veo observar a todos lados, se nota y siente su entusiasmo.

— ¿Qué quieres ver primero? —ella muerde su labio pensando—Veamos a los tigres—asiento y comenzamos a caminar, tenemos una charla amena, y me doy cuenta de que la naturaleza le fascina, y al final terminamos viendo a los pingüinos, en ningún momento he soltado su mano, durante todo el rato ha estado tranquila y no me ha rechazado.

—Podemos ir al jardín—asiente y caminamos lentamente, nos vemos como las demás parejas, entramos al jardín y sus ojos brillan— ¿Cuáles son tus flores favoritas? —ella me voltea a ver y sin pensarlo dos veces me contesta—Sin duda los girasoles—a siento, el verla con todas esas flores a su alrededor hace que su belleza resalte a un mas, después de ver una charla sobre las plantas medicinales escucho su estómago gruñir.

— ¿Tienes hambre? —ella me mira y asiente avergonzada, no puedo resistirme, tomo su mentón y sin más la beso, se tensa pero aun así no se separa, de a poco comienzo a mover mis labios y ella me corresponde, sus labios saben exquisitos, me volveré adicto a sus besos, de a poco me separo de ella y sin más baja la cabeza—Vamos a comer—ella no me mira ¿Qué ha pasado?

* * *

No le debí corresponder, no debo de ceder, no quiero lastimarlo, no quiero hacerlo, me toma de la mano y camina, no lo puedo ver, me siento tan mal, solo me dejo guiar, hasta que se detiene y yo choco contra el—Hola Sesshomaru—alzo el rostro y veo a una mujer súper guapa ahí parada, su cabello pelirrojo le llega casi al final de su espalda, sus ojos de color gris son bonitos, su piel es blanca y viene tan hermosamente arreglada que me siento avergonzada.

—Hola Megumi, te vez hermosa—ella sonríe y se acerca a besar su mejilla, el me suelta la mano y la abraza, algo en mi interior se remueve molestando— ¿Qué haces aquí? —Ella ríe—Voy a comenzar con los planes de construcción de un nueva área, piensan abrir un acuario, yo are el diseño de este—La sonrisa de él se ensancha—Que maravilloso, tu trabajo siempre es excelente—

De a poco me retiro hasta que los dejo solos, el verlos juntos hace que me sienta incomoda y molesta, esto no debería de molestarme—No me importa—me digo a mi misma, observo a todos lados y me los quedo viendo ¿De qué tanto hablan?

Dos chicas pasan al lado mío—Él es tan guapo—las dos miran a Sesshomaru y sin ser consiente me dan ganas de arañarles la cara—Es una lástima que tenga novia, ella es hermosa—aprieto los puños molesta—Si lo sé, los dos se ven perfectos, deben de amarse mucho—ellas no saben nada, pienso molesta—Haha son la pareja ideal—las dos se van y yo me quedo ahí mirándolo ¿Y si me voy se dará por vencido?

Comienzo a caminar hacia la salida del recinto, tomare un taxi y él debe de molestarse tanto conmigo que no querrá saber nada mas de mí, sonrió para mí, si es un estupendo plan.

Me acerco a la salida y veo la tienda de regalos, entro en ella y compro unas tazas, a Charlotte le gustaran, compro algunas flores y semillas para plantar, salgo de la tienda y choco con alguien alzo la mirada y lo que veo me deja sin aliento, un adulto de unos cuarenta y tantos años de tez blanca de cabello azabache y ojos…rojos, me sonríe y me lleno de pánico.

Salgo a toda prisa, el aire comienza a faltarme, por Kami esto no puede estar pasando ¿Podría ser el quien mato a mis padres? El aire me falta, las flores se me caen, junto con las demás cosas, el podría ser el asesino de mi familia, el siquiera pensarlo me abruma.

No puedo respirar, llevo una mano a mi pecho, por que pasa esto, busco en mi bolsa mi inhalador, hace cuatro años me diagnosticaron asma y nunca había tenido un ataque, me tiro al piso y trato de buscar en mi bolsa, todo me da vuelta, no puedo respirar—Ayuda—escucho gritar a alguien, una señora se me acerca—Mi in…halador…asma…asma—aire necesito aire.

— ¡Ayuda! —Vuelve a gritar, toma mi bolsa y comienza a buscar, varias personas se acercan y entre la bruma que se están convirtiendo mis ojos veo la silueta de Sesshomaru— ¡Lo encontré! —grito la señora, me lo da y con problemas lo agito, siento que podría morir me lo llevo a la boca y presiono, poco a poco siento que puedo respirar mejor, lo vuelvo a hacer tres veces más y de a poco el aire vuelve a llenar mis pulmones.

—Gra…gra…cias—la señora me mira y suspira—No hay de que—Sesshomaru se agacha veo en sus ojos la latente preocupación— ¿Estas bien? —murmuro en asentimiento y llevo una vez más el inhalador, me tranquilizo, pero esos ojos me siguen persiguiendo—Kagome—lo miro, siento que las lágrimas pican mis ojos, me trato de poner de pie y el me ayuda, veo las flores que se han quedado sin pétalos y las tazas rotas, realmente quería llevarle algo a Charlotte.

Él me toma en brazos—Muchas gracias—le dice a la señora y comienza a caminar, me lleva al auto yo solo puedo refugiarme en sus brazos, la cabeza me duele, me deja en el asiento y me da mi bolsa, me mira y cierra la puerta del auto, lo veo alejarse, el miedo me embarga, ¿y si el hombre de los ojos rojos viene por mí?

11:58 PM 23/05/2016 ¿Reviews?

Espero que les guste, estoy muy feliz con las actualizaciones que hice, ya que son las ultimas dentro de un tiempo, porque si este fin es mi examen y este mismo fin entro de nuevo a prácticas al hospital, además de que ya comienzo con las entregas de trabajos y la jodida tesina, así que no voy a tener tiempo, así que nos leeremos en cuanto acabe mis practicas, me fascino este capítulo por algún motivo, espero que me esperen con las actu, les mando un beso con musho musho amor y buenas vibras, nos leemos pronto.

P.D: Dejen reviews guapos, para que me sienta motivada, recuerden que cada review suyo me llenan de inspiración  
P.D2: ¿Qué quieren ver actualizado para el regreso?


End file.
